SGAnime
by JamesofKrondor
Summary: This is a story that I have been thinking about since I finished Stargate SG-1 which was about a month ago, because I got behind . We all know about the gate and how it likes to malfunction, well crossing over to anime worlds is another such malfunction!


SG-Anime Chapter 1

Please be nice to me in reviews, because I am a new author! Ohter than that have fun, and let me know what you think, and I will try to update with new chapters every week or two. If you want me to use a certain Anime Just let me know in reviews or E-mail me!

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**The SGC**

*Jack, Sam, Teal'c, and Daniel are standing in their embarkation uniform, ready to leave through the gate on yet another mission. This time they leave to never return to normalcy*

"So tell me again why we are taking a look at this planet if there wasn't anything but, plants, forest, and dessert on it," Jack asked.

"Well sir, as a matter of fact when I went back over the tape from the planet I could have sworn I saw a life from!" Sam exclaimed.

"And while Sam may have found a life form I saw a pillar with Ancient writing on it," Daniel put in.

Teal'c was about to say something when Jack threw up his hand to stop him. Teal'c raised his eyebrow at Jack as he massaged his head. Jack then muttered "I'm sorry I asked."

"SG-1 You are clear for embarkation, see you in twenty four hours," Sergeant Walter said.

"Well since each of you has a reason for going to this god forsaken planet, we had better hurry because I don't want to miss another 'Movie Night' at the base," Jack said as he rolled his eyes. Sg-1 preceded through the gate, there was a small energy spike in the gate that no one noticed. This tiny spark cause Sg-1 to change Universes without them knowing, sending them on an adventure around a new galaxy.

**KONOHA**

*As Sg-1 is getting ready to go through the gate, Naruto is exploring the ruins of Konoha*

Naruto knew he had failed almost everyone. Madahara had won; he used Sasuke and Akatsuki to destroy Konoha. By the time that Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, Kiba, Ino, and Shikimaru had caught Sasuke on his rampage through Konoha, Madahara had already destroyed over half of the village. Everyone knew it was hopeless, so they ran. Once they had gotten far enough away and knew they had lost anyone following them they hid in a cave. After three weeks of hiding in the cave and only leaving in pairs to go find food, they couldn't take it anymore. So they decided as a group to go search for survivors. As it had seemed when they ran, nothing had survived. Not even the plants in the various gardens had Madaharas rampage. Naruto had told everyone to be wary, because they weren't sure if anyone was hanging around looking for them. Naruto had stopped by the ramen shop that he used to always go to, when he heard a crack from behind him. He twisted with blinding speed ready for an ambush, but instead all he saw was Hinata. He lowered his guard and noticed the tears in her eyes.

"They killed everyone, even the children. You can see where the adults made their final stand, by Hyuuga House. My father is torn to pieces, along with all the other ninja from the village. They tore them to pieces Naruto, PIECES!" Hinata exclaimed. She then fell to her knees sobbing. Naruto rushed to her, hugging her to his chest trying to comfort her.

"I promise you tat I will find them, and kill them all even at the cost of my life," Naruto promised her.

Through her sobs Hinata managed to get "Not… not at the cost of your life, I can't take the lose of another loved one Naruto, it would kill me." Naruto realized for the first time in all of his life, that he loved Hinata with all of his heart. Before he could comfort her further there was an ear shattering sound.

"What are you doing Naruto!?" Sasuke screamed through his throat mike. "Are you trying to alert every ninja within a thousand yards to our presence?"

"It wasn't m, but it came from over by the Center of Konoha. Shikimaru, are you there? Did you see anything?"

"I was to far away to see anything in detail, but I suggest we regroup, because what I could see looked like some sort of jutsu," Shikimaru responded.

"Understood, everyone meet in front of the Hokages Palace!" Naruto ordered. Naruto looked down at Hinata and said "We should get going, they might need our help, and I won't abandon my friends now."

"From now on Naruto I will be your shadow. I will go where you go and when you go," Hinata responded.

"Shall we?" Naruto asked. They then started to walk down the road towards the Hokages Palace. As they started walking Hinata grabbed one of Narutos hands, and leaned her head against his shoulder. Naruto would have normally responded by blushing and quickly pulling away, but his realization that he loved her made him feel as if this where a natural position for the two of them. As they arrived at the Palace, Naruto noticed that Sakura and Sasuke were also walking right next to each other and for once Sasuke didn't seem to mind. On top of that Ino and Kiba were holding hands, which was odd since Kiba had never showed any interest in Ino. Shikimaru noticed that he was the only one without a significant other and let out a "What a drag." Naruto then inspected the Palace and noticed a perfectly round hole in the middle of it.

"What could have made such a perfect hole," Naruto wondered aloud.

"From what I saw it was like a giant water blob that came out of the building and then receded. I have never heard of a Water Jutsu that did such a thing, anyone else here or see one?" Shikimaru asked. Naruto was about to ask Shikimaru if he noticed anything else when he felt Hinata tense up.

"We need to prepare for a battle. There are four people dressed funnily, with funny weapons, but their chakara is the size of a child's. They must use their weapons instead of their chakara, which means bounty hunters," Hinata announced. No one said a word. They all knew what that meant, if there were bounty hunters here then they knew how to kill ninja, even without using jutsu.

"Do you see anything that might give us a clue to if they are here for us or just pillaging?" Naruto asked Hinata.

"They were cloths like I have never seen, and nothing that marks them from around here or anything that seems to be of value on their person." She responded. Naruto took a look at everyone's faces, and saw panic and fear.

'What if they are puppets of Madahara? They could be here to check and see if there are any survivors roaming around, and to finish of any unfinished ninja,' Naruto thought. "Alright everyone listen up, I am going to go confront them, and see what they want." Naruto stated.

"NO!" Sasuke threw at Naruto. I will go! I have caused you guys enough pain, without causing you more from letting one of you get killed by Madaharas puppets!" Sasuke finished.

"Thank you, but no. I will need you to lead the charge from behind, if they do anything or try to do anything funny. You guys will approach them from the rear and if Hinata sees they try anything you charge from behind, and then we will have the advantage of surprise," Naruto responded.

"Since when did you think so tactically?" Sasuke asked dumfounded.

"Well since someone has to save our asses, it might as well be me!" Naruto shouted as he sprinted off. Taking their queue everyone sprinted off behind Naruto just heading toward the back of the building. Naruto waited until he couldn't see anyone before he started to climb up the building, like he would a tree. By the time he was half way up the building one of the people, a female stuck her head out the hole and noticed him. She yelled something that he didn't understand then put her head back in the room. 'Its now or never,' Naruto thought.

****

*Daniel, Jack, Teal'c, and Sam have now exited the gate in the center of a room with a huge hole that is letting sunlight in*

"I thought this planet didn't have any structures on it," Jack said.

"Indeed," Teal'c responded.

"Maybe the life forms that Sam saw moved it after the MALP came trough the gate," Daniel suggested.

"But there were still no building on the planet, and there isn't a MALP here. If they moved the gate you would think that they would take the MALP too," Sam said. "Plus the life forms that I saw couldn't have created a building with this type of sophistication. See how there aren't any seems in the construction, and the big hole looks like the people who brought the gate here didn't know what it was and put it to close to that gate."

"I think that we ended up on a different planet than we were supposed to, because this writing here on the wall is in Japanese!" Daniel exclaimed.

"Japanese, as in the food right?" Jack asked.

"No the people Jack, what is it with you and not knowing anything about any of the other languages, or cultures on _our_ planet?" Daniel responded.

"Well I'm sorry that I'm not a geek like you are!" Jack exclaimed. While Daniel and Jack where verbally abusing each other Sam rolled her eyes and took a peek out the huge hole. They were in a huge city that looked like it had just seen a battle.

'Daniel is going to have a field day here,' Sam thought. She then looked down and saw a man, who when she looked closer was only a teenager, walking up the building as if it were a sidewalk. Sam pulled her head back in and said "I hope the two of you are done bickering, because we are about to have company, and not your normal type either, he's walking up the side of the building," Sam said while she was backing up.

"Walking _up_ the side of the building?! Ever heard of this kind of technology?" Jack asked Teal'c.

"I have never heard of such a device that would let you do this," Teal'c responded. As Teal'c said this the stranger walked up into view and stepped into the room. They looked at each other, all tense ready for the other to do something that was hostile.

Daniel decided that he needed to try something, so he said "We come in peace," in Japanese. The stranger looked at him when he said this, and Daniel thought that he was about to run, or attack in disbelief. But instead doing either of these things he raised his hand to his throat and said something in a low voice. Then out of no where six people entered for a door behind the Stargate.

Naruto responded in Japanese _"If you come in peace, you will need to lower your weapons, or we will make you do so."_

"Jack, you need to lower your weapon or they are going to make you," Daniel told Jack.

"Tell them that if they want us to put our weapons down then they need to explain why they are ambushing us," Jack rumbled.

Daniel told Naruto _"My friend here would like you to explain why you're ambushing us if we told you that we come in peace."_

"_After we where attacked by Madahara and Akatsuki we trust no one. Now please, lower your weapons because we don't want to hurt you!" _Naruto Ordered.

"They seem to have been recently attacked, so they trust no one," Daniel translated.

"That would explain why the city I saw seemed to be in ruins," Sam explained.

"Alright then, everyone lower your weapons, and Daniel please don't piss them off, because they may seem like children, but they have eyes of killers," Jack told Daniel.

Naruto saw that they lowered their strange weapons, so he knew they meant the truth when the one with glasses said they came in peace._ "Now that you are unarmed tell us where you come from, do you come from the land of Fire?"_

"_No we come from a different planet," _Daniel explained._ "We used this device here," He motioned toward the huge circle "to travel from planet to planet. We are from a planet called Earth"_

"_You lie_!" Naruto exclaimed._ "There is no way to move from planet to planet. Every man who has tried to create a jutsu to do such a thing has failed!"_

"_I don't know what you mean by justsu, but I do not lie," If you would like we could teach you how to use this device that we call a Stargate," _Daniel answered calmly.

"Daniel what's going on," Jack asked as he saw all of the others shift uncomfortably.

"I'm just trying to explain who we are and how we got here Jack. The same thing I do every time we meet some one new. Also the same thing you ask me what I'm saying," Daniel informed Jack.

"No need to be rude about it Daniel!" Jack exclaimed.

Naruto saw the exchange between the people from "another planet." 'Why does the one with the smallest weapon when he is clearly not the leader? Could this weakling really be their leader? Is that why they come in peace?' Naruto wondered to himself.

"_Sorry for the interruption,"_ Daniel said as he brought Naruto out of his musing. _"May I ask you a question?"_

"_I will answer any and all of our questions once we get to a safe place, which in better times would have been here, but is no longer true,"_ Naruto Informed him.

"Where are they going?!?" Jack and Sam asked in unison as the group of ninjas jumped out of the hole in the wall.

"This place isn't safe, so they are taking us away from here to discuss things," Daniel said.

"But Daniel, have they not just killed themselves by jumping out the hole?" Teal'c asked.

"Well from what I could tell about them, they are ninja, but they seem to be able to use a thing called Chakara to do things that we would think impossible," Daniel responded to Teal'c.

"You two didn't talk that long, so how did you get that much information?" jack asked.

"I read it off the walls," Daniel said smugly.

Naruto suddenly appeared back in the room, having come through the hole. _"Is there a problem?"_ he asked.

"_Well, we can't walk on walls like you can, or do any of the other things you can,"_ Daniel admitted sheepishly.

"_No problem, just go through the door that my friends came in from, and follow the stairs there to the huge door, and we will have mounts waiting for you,"_ Naruto assured Daniel.

As Naruto walked out the hole for a second time, Daniel hollered "THANK YOU," to him. Daniel then explained what Naruto had told him, and he and the rest of SG-1 walked out of the room down the stairs and towards the huge door. No one spoke as they were all in a state of deep thought, Sam wondering how chakara worked, Jack how the ninja's abilities might work in a normal combat situation, and Teal'c wondering how these new allies would help in the fight against the Goa'uld. As SG-1 exited the building they noticed the gang of ninjas hanging around four frogs that where as big as they where.

"Daniel, what are those frogs for," Jack asked.

"Well jack, back on earth the old stories on Japanese ninjas, said that they could summons certain animals as helpers in combat, so I assume we are supposed to mount them as they are the animals from legends," Daniel answered.

"Well isn't that just grand," Jack mumbled to himself as he mounted on of the frogs. "The great hero's known as SG-1 ride frogs off into the sunset, with a band of teenage ninjas," Jack said to his team. They all looked at him and laughed.


End file.
